Fem! Percy reads the books!
by RoseKenzie
Summary: Persephone Jackson-Castellan and her family plus A Few, read the books! I adopted this story from Goddess of Animals! (EDIT: I Am Excited To Announce That bookwormultimate and I are now co-writing this story!)
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Castellans'

* * *

><p>The gods were having a normal day on Olympus Poseidon and Athena arguing about Athens and Hades was telling Zeus how much he looked like a all of a sudden there was a flash of golden light and 9 people fell out of the sky 2 children and seven adults Zeus waved his hand and the air cushioned their all got up and started talking Zeus shouted "QUIET!" They all went silent just then a box appeared and a picked up the note and read "Dear gods and everyone else we have sent these demigods and their children from the future to read books about a heroic demigoddess you are not allowed to change the future except preventing some deaths you are not allowed to hurt each other and do not worry about your domain all time outside this room is frozen heroes introduce yourselves it your full titles. - from the fates and Apollo the most awesome god ever".<p>

"You heard what they said introduce yourselves then we will look at the books".They looked at each other for a minute than pushed a women with waist length curly black hair and sea green eye's, who sent them a death glare, smacked the blonde man, and stalked forward then said  
>" I'm Persephone Maris Castellan but you better call me Percy if you value your life any way I'm the daughter of Poseidon god of the sea, wife to Luke and mother of Zoe". Next was a Blonde boy with warm but icy looking blue eyes he then said " I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes the god of travel, lying, thief's, and medicine husband to Percy and father to Zoe."Then a 13 yr old girl hurried up she had green blue eyes and blondish black hair she then said " I'm Zoe Bianca Castellan daughter of Percy and Luke".She then hurried over to her mothers side. Then five more adults and a satyr introduced themselves as Thalia Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo,Grover Underwood, Annabeth Stoll, Conner Stoll,Travis Stoll leaving a shy looking 12 yr old boy standing there he had electric blue eyes and spiky black hair he had tan colored skin then he said "I'm Chris Hayden Di Angelo."<br>Well now that we are done with the introductions lets get started" Zeus said puffing his chest out. then said "Athena what are the books Athena Opened the box and read out "Percy Jackson and The lightning thief ,The sea of Monsters,The titans Curse, The battle of the Labyrinth,and the last Olympian". groans were heard from Percy "OK lets read these books" Zeus said. Athena picked up the book and read out "**I accidentally vaporize my pre algebra teacher"**

* * *

><p>Please Review!<br>I adopted this from Primordial goddess of animals! 


	2. Chapter 2

This will be somewhat (mostly) out of text with the book, but history changed, she's a girl!  
>A.N: Bookwormultimate and I are now cowriting this story! YAY!<p>

Persephone P.O.V)

**Look, I didn't make some stupid wish to be a demigoddess,**

**It was fate. A horribly twisted sad twinge of fate.**

**My name is Persephone Oceanna Jackson,**

**Call me Persephone, and I will rearrange your face.**

**Now my life has always been awful, I can give you frightful story for a lot of things,**

**Let's start when I was twelve;**

**"Percy!" My best friend Grover.**

**"G-Man!" I squealed.**

**"Mr. Underwood! Miss Jackson!" Our pre algebra teacher, Ms A. Dodds, hissed**

**"Bus! Now!" I turned to Grover "Ugh, The witch of the west awaits. Grover you first."**

**He looked at me"Now Persephie, Its ladies first."**

**I smirked at him and tied a high ponytail, my black and blue nails pulling every little strand into the hair tie..**

**"Not In times of war my brave knight, now onward." He sighed and walked forward.**

My daughter Zoe laughed, "Wow Mom, reaaaalll mature."

I smiled innocently, "Zoe, At least I didn't confuse Athena with Arachne." Athena gasped and made to smite her. Luke, Thalia,Nico, And I hissed.

"You hurt her and we will bring Olympus falling down, falling down down down." I made a water bowl a large celestial bronze one, "you are ignorant, you go in the bowl, Understand?" I asked/ stated.

-done for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Athena P.O.V)

I will most certainly not go into the bowl.

I am a goddess!

"You ignorant little-!". I yelled at the girl, Bianca.

Her mother turned to her, "You want to do the honors?"

The girl smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder

"Definitely.

Bianca raise her hand and a water hand about 14 feet long and wide picked me up, I started twisting and yelling and kicking. The hand raised me 12 feet above the bowl and dropped me, "Ow!" I yelped.

they Continued Reading

**Percy smirked and walked up the steps making sure to pinch Nancy as she walked past.  
>As the bus drove Nancy continuously dropped pieces of her her lunch in Grover's lap<strong>

**"THAT IS IT! Grover, I am going to punch that little-!" He put his hand over my mouth as to not let the other 6th graders learn any new words.**


End file.
